Movin' On Without You
by strawberryrainbow
Summary: Nothing's gonna stop me, only you can stop me...AntiSonAmy, slight SilvAmy. Oneshot, first attempt. Based on Movin' On Without You by Utada Hikaru.


A/N: I can't be the only person on who hates SonAmy, ne? This is for the part of the fandom who's sick of the sappy SonAmy stuff and wants to see Sonic and Amy NOT be a couple. This is also for all those people who like Amy but hate SonAmy and are tired of Amy getting the short end of the stick. The fic's based on Utada Hikaru's "Movin' on Without You" song. So...enjoy

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Silver, or whoever else appears here. No suing me.

* * *

Why she ever thought he'd really take this seriously was beyond her understanding. 

It'd been three months since he became her boyfriend, but he never gave her any hugs, any kisses...not even a simple flower.

"How are you, Amy?" was the most romantic thing he'd said to her. And he asked a lot of people that.

He'd never even taken the poor girl on a date.

She had admired him for years, and couldn't believe it when he finally asked her if she'd be his girlfriend. She immediately took his offer, of course. Only an idiot would refuse him like that.

The thing is...she probably should have refused. She should've been able to tell that he would never commit himself to a relationship. He was too carefree for it.

And so Amy Rose lay there on her fluffy pink bed, with her hot pink RAZR in her ungloved hand. She was divided in two, both sides fighting with each other. One side wanted to call Sonic and tell him that it was over; that she couldn't take the lack of affection anymore. The other side was intent on giving the blue hedgehog she'd loved for so long another chance. It knew that someday he would realize just how much he cared for her, and he'd show it very strongly. This side was willing to wait, but the other side was tired of waiting.

In her self-conflict, she didn't realize that someone was ringing her doorbell. She noticed the chime of the bell when it rang for the third time. Confused, she looked at her cell phone, thinking it was the source of the sound. When the bell rang again, she looked to her other phone, which wasn't ringing either. The hedgehog then realized that was the sound of her doorbell, then jumped up and slipped her feet into her blue slippers. She jogged over to the door. A part of her was hoping it was Sonic, coming over to give her a hug and a rose, and maybe ask her on a date, like he was supposed to. Just in case it was, she stopped by her mirror and smoothed down her long pink quills.

Amy's heart fell a bit when she saw Silver standing outside her house instead of Sonic. She made sure her disappointment wasn't evident, so she smiled and said, "Hi, Silver."

The telekinetic hedgehog adjusted the bow tie of his tuxedo and gulped slightly. "Hiya...Amy," he said, blushing profusely. He quickly leaned backwards as far as he could and picked up the rose bouquet he had dropped. Silver took a deep breath and asked the pink girl, "Will you...Would you like to...to go out on a date...with me?" His face was now completely red.

Amy simply blinked at Silver's question. "Silver...that's so sweet..." She looked down at her feet. "But...I'm kind of...taken." She twiddled her thumbs, frowning.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "You...you are?" He looked down at his black shoes. "But...It never seemed like you were going out with anybody."

_'It never seemed like you were going out with anybody.'_ The words hit Amy like a bullet, and her previous thoughts were brought to the front of her mind again.

Never had Sonic announced that the two were going out.

Never had he told anyone, not even Tails, his best friend.

Never had he shown any affection to her.

"Um...Amy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..." Silver waved his hand in front of Amy's face. She was staring at the ground, with her mouth slightly open. It almost seemed as if she was in a trance. She looked up at Silver, a half smile on her face. "Wait here," she said softly, closing the door politely.

* * *

In a few minutes, the door to Amy's house opened, revealing the cotton candy pink hedgehog in a maroon dress that fell to her ankles. Her blue slippers were replaced with lipstick red high heel shoes. "Sorry about the wait," she apologized, scratching the back of her head. "So...shall we go?" 

Silver tilted his head. "But...I thought you said you were taken." She walked up to him, took the roses out of his hands, put them on a table by the door, then linked arms with the other hedgehog. She smiled at him, though there was a hint of bitterness in her voice when she spoke.

"Not anymore."

* * *

A few hours later, Sonic returned home from his evening run. He stretched his arms out, then opened the door to his house. Flicking the light switch on, he walked over to the table where he had left his cellphone. He opened the phone and saw that he had received a text message. Eagerly he went to the Message menu. His heart soared when he noticed it was from Amy. 

Sonic's heart fell from its heaven once he read the message. He had to read the message twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The message was short, and consisted of four words.

_'We're through, Sonic._

_-Amy'  
_

* * *

...Well... 

That was kind of...anti-climatic.

One shots aren't really my thing, sorry.

Especially romance.

Hah.

Yeah, I'm a SilvAmy shipper. 3

I think they're cute.

Flames will just be ignored, especially from stupid SonAmy fanbrats.

Ciao, my dears.

Oh, one last thing...This story takes place, like, three years from now.

So Amy's 15, Sonic's 18, and Silver's 17.


End file.
